


Seek His Own Good

by writesometimes



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, building a life together, napping together, soft and gentle displays of affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes
Summary: A comfortable silence fell between them as they rode side by side and took in the landscape around them. The same grass that grew tall and golden back around the tiny town filled entire meadows, swaying gently, soothingly, all around them. Marcus took a deep breath and filled his lungs with the sweet, fresh air. He never thought he could find such a complete sense of peace, a genuine sense of contentment with life, but that was exactly what he had now. With the return of the Eagle. With Esca.-or-Marcus and Esca complete their journey and decide what to do with their lives after.
Relationships: Marcus Flavius Aquila/Esca Mac Cunoval
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	Seek His Own Good

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from _Meditations_ by Marcus Aurelius. "Seek what is conformable to thy own nature, and strive towards this, even if it bring no reputation; for every man is allowed to seek his own good."

The sun seemed almost blinding to Esca after being inside the stuffy government building and he blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to being outside once more. He looked to his left and found Marcus staring down at him, a wide grin on his face. It almost didn't seem real. The Eagle was back in Roman hands, their journey complete, they had survived. Marcus bumped Esca's shoulder with his own and shook his head. He looked radiant in the sunlight, warm and full of joy.  
  
"You did it," Esca laughed, "They have their Eagle back. You're a _Proper Roman_ once more."  
  
Marcus' entire demeanor changed, as if he'd just been given bad news. Esca tilted his head to the side and tried to catch his gaze once more. Marcus just stared down at the white marble of the stairs beneath his feet.  
  
"We should go," Marcus said at last, glancing back at the government building behind them. "I've never enjoyed politicians," he chuckled and offered Esca a shy smile.   
  
Esca followed Marcus down the wide marble steps to the horses the remaining members of the fallen legion had given them for their trip back. They made quick work of mounting their horses and trotting away from the building, from the politicians, from the influences and control of Rome. Esca wanted to ask where exactly they were heading, but he didn't want to further muddy Marcus' mood, so he rode along in silence. If the Roman wished to speak about what had troubled him he would do so in his own time.  
  
They rode until the sun began to dip below the gentle hills and Marcus yawned. The air around them grew colder, and Esca knew that Marcus' leg would more than likely become stiff soon, especially since they had been riding for so long.   
  
"We should find somewhere to rest for the night," Esca suggested carefully, watching Marcus for any sign that he was still in a melancholy mood.  
  
Marcus nodded and gestured up the road to what looked like a tiny village. "Maybe they'll have lodging."  
  
Esca squinted to try to get a better look at the village. From where they were, it didn't seem like much. He shrugged. "We're already heading that way."  
  
Marcus chuckled and gave him a lazy smile. "Always so _practical_."  
  
Esca looked over at his traveling companion and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I'm only teasing you, Esca. Your practicality saved us more than once. Not exactly a trait I can fault you for." Marcus smiled brightly.  
  
Esca smiled back easily, glad that Marcus seemed to be feeling more himself. "Hurry up then, we don't want to get there too late and find out all their rooms have been spoken for." He laughed as he pressed his horse to a faster gait and watched Marcus scramble to keep up in his drowsy state.  
  
The town wasn't much, but they did indeed have a small tavern with an open room for the night. "Two beds," the proprietor had assured as he'd glanced between Marcus and Esca. Esca simply shrugged and headed up the stairs to dump their few belongings in the room. Marcus thanked the man politely and wandered off to the bar area. He ordered a jug of honeyed wine for him and Esca and claimed a table in a corner.   
  
Smoke wafted through the air from the numerous candles that were lit to provide a measure of light despite the lateness of the hour. Esca descended the stairs and stared through the haze, smiling when he spotted Marcus hunched over a small table, obviously tired as he poured out two mugs of wine. Esca slipped into the chair on the opposite side of the table and plucked one of the mugs off the table. He took a large gulp of the honeyed wine and hummed in contentment. Marcus smiled at him lazily, eyes half closed as he fought the sleep he so clearly needed.   
  
"You look like you're about to fall face first into the jug of wine," Esca laughed as he drained his mug of its contents.  
  
"I feel more tired now than I did when I first became a soldier," Marcus murmured around the rim of his mug. "I think my body knows the journey is finally over, that it's safe to rest." He gulped down the rest of his wine and sighed.  
  
Esca studied Marcus carefully in the candle light, how soft his face looked, the kindness in his eyes. Sometimes it was all too easy for him to forget that the man had been a successful centurion, that he'd commanded men and seen battle and that Esca was supposed to _despise_ him. It would be easier for Esca to despise Marcus than to yearn to make a life of sorts with him. But he couldn't change how he felt.  
  
"Do you wish to go back? North of the wall?" Marcus asked quietly, seeming to sense that Esca had gotten lost in thought.   
  
Esca inhaled sharply and shook his head. "No."  
  
Marcus stared into his empty mug. "You could. If you wanted --"  
  
"Do you wish to go to Rome?" Esca asked, frustration lacing his words.  
  
"No, certainly not." Marcus set his mug down on the table with a determined 'thud'. "I lived my whole life under their scrutiny, trying to prove myself to them." He let out a shaky breath and scrubbed a hand over his face. "I have no desire to see Rome again."  
  
Esca stared across the table at Marcus and fought the urge to reach over and take his hand. "I have no desire to go back north of the wall," he said quietly, meeting Marcus' eyes through the smoky haze in the tavern.   
  
Marcus offered Esca a watery smile and attributed the stinging in his eyes to the smoke in the air. "Where do you think we should go then?"  
  
Esca smiled softly. "Calleva wouldn't be the _worst_ place two people like us could end up."   
  
Marcus chuckled loudly and leaned back in his chair. "I guess not."  
  
Esca gave him a small smile and pushed his chair away from the table. "Well, now that that's settled, we should get some rest." He stood and waited for Marcus, to make sure he wouldn't need assistance out of his chair.  
  
Marcus waved Esca off reassuringly, and followed the Briton up the narrow staircase to the room they'd rented for the evening. It was small and dark, there were two beds shoved up against opposite walls. A small table sat between the beds, a single lit candle atop it. Marcus looked over Esca's shoulder into the room and shrugged. "We've slept on worse."  
  
Esca nodded in agreement and proceeded to sit down on the bed against the right wall. Marcus flopped down on the remaining bed and put his hands behind his head, eyes drifting shut immediately. Esca sighed as he laid back at last and allowed his body to sink into the thin mattress. He rolled over onto his side and studied Marcus. It was dark in the room but the candle between their beds allowed Esca to see Marcus' pleased grin, how his eyelashes fanned out gently over his skin. He felt his own eyes beginning to grow heavy.   
  
He was leaning over to blow out the candle when he heard Marcus stir.  
  
"Are you sure? You truly wish to go back to Calleva?" Marcus asked, barely a whisper.   
  
"Yes," Esca replied with a soft smile and proceeded to blow the candle out. It was quite possibly the only thing he'd been sure of in years. He laid back down onto the bed and listened to Marcus breathing softly, just feet from him, as they both fell into a decent sleep.   
  
|.|.|.|  
  
Esca sat atop his horse early the next morning staring ahead through the mist, watching as a gentle breeze blew through the tall grass surrounding the stables out behind the tavern. Every blade of grass a fresh, crisp green fading into a soft gold as it grew taller. It almost glowed in the early morning light. Esca took deep, nearly gasping breaths, inhaling the cool air like it could alleviate the tension in his shoulders, the tangle in his mind.   
  
He'd slept a few hours in the night, but woke before dawn, lying awake in the dark room as he contemplated the plans he'd agreed to the evening before. The things he wanted and the things he may never get in Calleva. He heard Marcus approach, the soft cadence of his horse's hooves over the mossy earth as he gently steered the animal in his direction.   
  
_Marcus_. The Roman haunted every corner of Esca's mind, occupied space in his very soul it seemed. Their journey north of the wall had changed the nature of who they were, not just their relationship with one another, but as individuals as well. Esca had been full of so much rage before their journey, so much hatred for the entire world. Some of it was still there, of course, the rage he'd become so familiar with, but it wasn't as overbearing as it had been. He'd learned that the world churned on, it didn't matter how he raged, or who he hated. The sun would keep rising and setting and people would live and die and the only person his hatred would weigh down was himself.   
  
He no longer hated Marcus either, no matter how much he'd tried. They'd been through the unimaginable together, survived it, and forged something _more_ through it all. Together. No one would ever know them the way they knew each other. Esca couldn't seem to imagine navigating life without Marcus. Without his gentle presence constantly by his side, without his conviction and honesty, without his soft smiles and easy demeanor, the quiet chuckle he sometimes let out in his sleep when he was lost far into his dreams. Without _Marcus_. He couldn't imagine anyone else being so significant in his life.   
  
"Are you still sure?" Marcus murmured as his horse came to a stop beside Esca.  
  
Esca smiled to himself for a moment, Marcus' voice filling his ears. He shut his eyes as he nodded slowly. "Where should we go when we get to Calleva?" he asked softly.  
  
Marcus shifted in his saddle. "I thought we'd go to Uncle Aquila's first," he offered hesitantly.  
  
Esca squeezed his horse's reins so hard his knuckles went white and a familiar bitterness bubbled up in his chest. _Uncle_ Aquila. He had no relatives left to speak of, no family left to gather around a fire with, and there was Marcus suggesting they go to his Uncle's villa.   
  
"He would be glad to see us," Marcus suggested, nervously waiting for a reply.  
  
Esca thought of the villa, the old man, about Marcus' face when he would listen to his Uncle gossip about the local merchants, how he would laugh at his Uncle's jokes during dinner. He thought about the fact that the old man was likely the only living relative Marcus had left. Denying Marcus his family wouldn't bring Esca's back. No ammount of Esca's rage could do that, another thing he'd learned beyond the wall. So he took another steadying breath and nodded. "To your Uncle's then," he replied at last with a tight smile.  
  
Marcus seemed to relax his entire body then. He met Esca's eyes and appeared to sense the pain that he was mucking his way through mentally. He offered the Briton the gentlest of smiles and nodded once, softly, before he tugged on his horses' reins and headed off away from the tavern. He knew Esca, if he wanted to talk about it he would. Poking and prodding would only cause him more distress.  
  
"Uncle Aquila will be very glad to see us," Marcus reassured. "The feast he'll have Stephanos prepare for us -- " he shut his eyes and trailed off as he pictured the dining table overflowing with food. "We'll be very welcome back at his villa, I have no doubts." He waited a few paces before he turned around and checked to make sure Esca was, indeed, still accompanying him. The blonde sat up straight, proud atop his horse. Marcus grinned at him in earnest then, wide and bright, eyes glinting in the fresh morning light.   
  
"How many days' ride do you think we have until we reach your Uncle's?" Esca asked as they leisurely followed the dirt path out of town.  
  
Marcus slowed his horse a bit and let Esca catch up so he could look at him while they spoke. "Probably only a day or two. Depends on how hard we ride, really." He smiled again and shrugged as he gazed over at Esca. "As long as it doesn't start to rain again, I'm in no hurry," he chuckled. "I think I've had my fill of rain for a long while."  
  
Esca patted his horse's neck and smiled. "A gentle ride, then." He glanced up at the pristine blue sky and then back to Marcus. "The weather should hold, at least until we reach your Uncle's."  
  
A comfortable silence fell between them as they rode side by side and took in the landscape around them. The same grass that grew tall and golden back around the tiny town filled entire meadows, swaying gently, soothingly, all around them. Marcus took a deep breath and filled his lungs with the sweet, fresh air. He never thought he could find such a complete sense of peace, a genuine sense of contentment with life, but that was exactly what he had. With the return of the Eagle. With Esca.  
  
If traveling north of the wall had taught him anything it was that if he wanted to be a good man, the kind of man Esca could respect and call a friend, he could not be a 'Proper Roman'. He was content to live the rest of his days unburdened by such nonsense, surrounded by soft hills and golden sunlight with Esca at his side.   
  
Marcus glanced over and watched as the blonde smiled, eyes shut, basking in the warming sun as they rode along. There was no contest, Marcus would rather watch Esca smile all day, his skin freckling in the sun, than ever contemplate what made a Roman 'proper' ever again. He chuckled at the thought.  
  
Esca opened his eyes and gave Marcus a puzzled look. "Something amusing?" he asked, a warm smile spreading over his face.   
  
"Not particularly," Marcus replied with a demure grin. "Should we stop for lunch soon?" He squinted against the warm afternoon sun as he looked over at Esca.   
  
Esca spotted a tree not too far off in the distance, copious amounts of shade beneath, and nodded. "We could rest there," he pointed to the tree, "Stay out of the sun while we eat."  
  
Marcus' mind drifted again to thoughts of the enticing little freckles that would dust Esca's skin when he'd spent time out in the sun. He thought too of how if the Briton stayed out _too_ long his skin would burn, be angry and red for days. They'd been riding out in the warm sunshine for hours now, and Marcus began to worry Esca's comely freckles would soon give way to painful sunburn.  
  
"Should be a good enough spot," Marcus agreed, a coy smile on his lips as he pressed his horse into a quick trot.  
  
Esca shot Marcus a quizzical glance as the Roman passed him on his horse. With a shrug, Esca too pressed his horse into a trot and the pair arrived in the shade of tree together, laughing breathlessly. They climbed off their horses and plopped down into the soft grass. Esca unwrapped the dried fruits and bread he had in his pack and passed a handful over to Marcus.  
  
They leaned back against the tree and ate in companionable silence for a good while. Esca smiled as he watched their horses graze on the tall grass surrounding them. It was so peaceful and warm he could have nodded off right there in the shade. Marcus reached over and snatched a dried plum out of Esca's hand and grinned defiantly at him. Esca sighed and passed over another hunk of bread.  
  
"We'll run out of food before we get to your Uncle's if you insist on such large lunches," Esca scolded as he wrapped the food back up and slipped it into his pack.   
  
"It won't take that long to get there. And I told you, Uncle Aquila will be so glad to see us he'll have Stephanos prepare a feast. We won't know what to do with all the food." Marcus shut his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree trunk. "Roast pheasants, and wild boar. Cheeses and wine. Those little cakes you enjoy so much." He chuckled and turned his head, finding Esca closer than he anticipated, their temples nearly touching. "I'll help Stephanos make them if I have to. Enough that we'll eat them for days," Marcus insisted with an easy grin.  
  
"Somehow I don't think you making a mess in the kitchen is something Stephanos would consider 'help'," Esca teased.  
  
"I would do more than make messes!" Marcus insisted with a laugh, feigning insult.  
  
"You would get bored, stuck in the kitchen with Stephanos measuring and stirring and seasoning," Esca laughed.  
  
"I think I would do just fine! I could learn to roast chickens and vegetables and make your little cakes." Marcus leaned his head down so it rested against Esca's and smiled. Esca didn't move away and Marcus said a silent prayer of thanks. They were no strangers to sharing personal space. The cold, damp nights when they had been on the run from the hostile tribe in the north, unable to light a fire, would have been impossible to manage if they hadn't huddled together as they fell asleep. But in the light of day, even if they were alone, it felt different to erase the physical boundaries between them. Marcus shut his eyes and simply let himself enjoy Esca's company.  
  
His Roman sensibilities told Marcus that he shouldn't be so comfortable with Esca, that Esca shouldn't make him as happy as he did. Marcus ignored it all as best he could. He'd done enough for Rome, he no longer needed to worry if he made them proud. Besides, how could being so full of joy ever be wrong?  
  
Esca had gone very quiet and Marcus looked over and discovered the blonde had dozed off. "Are you sleeping?" he asked with a chuckle.  
  
Esca's eyes opened quickly. "I was dreaming of all the little cakes you're going to make me," he replied through a yawn.  
  
"Did you not sleep well at the tavern?"  
  
Esca scooted closer to Marcus and rested his head on the larger man's shoulder. "Not really."  
  
Marcus buried his face in Esca's blonde hair. "Why didn't you say so?"  
  
Esca just hummed.  
  
"You can sleep for a bit, if you want."  
  
Esca nodded slowly against Marcus' shoulder and curled farther into his space. Marcus sighed happily and let his own eyes fall shut. The sound of the grass swaying in the gentle breeze lulled them into pleasant nap.  
  
|.|.|.|  
  
Marcus awoke later, Esca's head still resting on his shoulder as he dozed. The sun was brighter, the air warmer, and Marcus surmised about an hour or two had passed. He glanced at Esca's peaceful face and lamented that he'd have to wake him, but if they ever wanted to make it back to Calleva they'd have to get moving again.  
  
"Esca," Marcus whispered. The blonde didn't move. Marcus chuckled and reached over, gently shaking Esca's shoulder. "Esca, we should get going."  
  
Esca's eyes opened slowly and he took in his surroundings. Marcus sat beside him, solid and warm, and Esca realized he'd used the Roman's shoulder as a pillow. He lifted his head and met Marcus' gaze. "I didn't sleep too long, did I?" he asked groggily, pushing himself up so he could lean back against the tree trunk once more.   
  
Marcus sighed, missing Esca's warmth at his side. He reached over and plucked a leaf from Esca's hair. "I think it's only been an hour or two." Marcus smiled as he tossed the leaf aside.   
  
Esca gave him a quizzical look. "Why did you let me sleep so long?"  
  
"I fell asleep myself," Marcus admitted sheepishly.  
  
Esca shook his head. "I hope you're better at staying awake when you're in the kitchen, cooking away with Stephanos," he teased.  
  
Marcus laughed loudly. "Well, we have to make it back to Uncle Aquila's first if we ever want to find out how I fare in the kitchen." He stood, careful to avoid putting too much weight on his bad leg, and offered Esca his hand. Esca took it with a smile and Marcus pulled him to his feet.   
  
"Does your Uncle have any idea we're headed to his villa?" Esca asked as he mounted his grey mare.  
  
Marcus shrugged as he settled in his saddle. "He loves to gossip with the merchants and politicians that come into town, I'm sure by now he's at least heard we made it back across the wall."  
  
Esca's brows shot up. "He doesn't know we're about to arrive back at his villa?"  
  
Marcus shrugged again and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I hadn't really thought to send word. I mean, until last night I wasn't even sure where I was going but then you agreed -- " he trailed off apprehensively, glancing over at Esca. "It will be fine," he reassured quietly. He gripped his horse's reins and steered the animal back to the dusty path they'd been traveling down before their lunchtime detour.  
  
Esca followed Marcus, riding alongside him at a comfortable pace. "You hadn't intended to return to Calleva when you got back across the wall?" he asked carefully once they'd been riding for a bit.  
  
Marcus glanced in Esca's direction and then quickly turned his attention back to the path ahead. "I wanted to go where you went," he admitted quietly. "It wouldn't have seemed right, going through all we did together and then just... going our separate ways once it was complete. You did so much for me, Esca, I don't know how -- " He went silent, clutching the reins of his horse tightly.  
  
Marcus wasn't sure how much he should confess to Esca, how Esca felt himself. He just knew that the thought of being separated from Esca made his heart heavier than he could have ever imagined. A voice in the back of his mind told him it was inappropriate to have such feelings for Esca and he shut his eyes, trying to ignore it.  
  
"Marcus," Esca said gently, leaning over to lay a hand on the Roman's forearm.  
  
Marcus opened his eyes and studied Esca wearily.  
  
"What should we do _after_ we see your Uncle?" Esca asked with a gentle smile.  
  
Marcus shook his head, confused  
  
"We have to do something, make a living, figure out how we'll spend our days. What should we do?" Esca asked, wishing to shift the conversation in a direction that wouldn't muddle Marcus' mood.   
  
Marcus thought for a moment and sighed. "I don't know how to do anything but be a soldier," he bemoaned.  
  
Esca took a deep breath. So much for not muddling Marcus' mood. He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled slowly. "I know how to farm. The basics mostly, but it's a start. I can plant things, grow them. We both know a bit about raising horses. We know how to hunt."  
  
Marcus shrugged beside him.

"You are going to learn to cook and bake and make little cakes all day," Esca offered with a crooked smile.  
  
Marcus finally smiled, small and bashful but it was a smile.  
  
"There are plenty of things we know how to do already, and plenty more we can learn. We'll figure it out as we go. That's what people do," Esca reassured.  
  
Marcus reached over and clasped Esca on the shoulder. "I don't know what I would do without you." He grinned wide at the blonde.  
  
"Fret and fuss and be miserable," Esca teased with an impish grin.  
  
Marcus punched him in the shoulder playfully. "See if I make any cakes for you now," he laughed as he nudged his horse to a faster gait and sped away from Esca.  
  
Esca rolled his eyes and sped up, laughing as he tried to catch up to Marcus.   
  
They raced one another down the path for a long while, laughing and hollering, until the sun began to dip low near the horizon and the sky turned fantastical shades of pink and purple. Esca slowed his horse first, running calming hands over her mane as he scouted the area for a good place to make camp for the night. Marcus slowed to match Esca's gait and they trudged on a bit longer.  
  
Just as Esca was beginning to worry they were going to lose daylight completely, he spotted an outcropping of trees and stones a bit off the main path. The trees looked young, they wouldn't provide much shade from the morning sun, but they would want to be back on their way early anyhow. Esca pointed the area out and they made their way over to bunk down for the night.  
  
Marcus winced as he climbed off his horse. Esca said nothing but watched him carefully as they laid out blankets and tucked their packs nearby so they could be kept safe in the night.   
  
"Lie down, I'll secure the horses," Esca said as he straightened out the blankets one last time over the soft, mossy ground.   
  
"I can help," Marcus offered agreeably.  
  
"I know your leg must be stiff from riding all day. I can manage the horses," Esca reassured in a hushed tone. "Lie down, I'll be back in a minute."  
  
Marcus knew there would be no point in arguing, Esca was like a mother hen when it came to his leg. He gingerly lowered himself down on the blankets and stretched his legs out. He clenched his jaw as his bad leg began to protest but he pushed on. Once he was as comfortable as he was going to get, Marcus reached for his pack and pulled out some bread he'd stashed away. He took a bite and laid his head back to look at the stars.   
  
Esca dropped down onto the blankets next to him after a few moments and Marcus shoved the rest of his bread in his mouth. Esca squinted in the darkness and laughed in disbelief. "You're going to get crumbs in the blankets."  
  
Marcus shrugged and grabbed another piece of bread, passing it over to Esca. "Here, now you can get crumbs everywhere too."  
  
Esca laughed and snatched the bread from Marcus. "How is your leg?" he asked as he chewed.  
  
"It will be fine." Marcus shrugged and rolled over onto his side so he could make out Esca's face in the moonlight. His skin reminded Marcus of fine marble in the pale light, like so many divine statues he'd seen in Roman temples. He smiled at the thought.  
  
Esca dusted his hands of the bread crumbs and sighed. "Are you sure? I could build a fire if it's too cold." He turned his head and met Marcus' gaze.   
  
Marcus pulled the remaining blankets they had up over their bodies and smiled. "This should be warm enough. If my leg gets a little stiff I can manage. When I was... when we were with the tribe north of the  
wall, there was a woman who looked over me. She showed me how to properly massage my leg to ease the pain some." His voice was soft, and he avoided Esca's eye as he spoke.   
  
Esca rolled onto his side and scooted closer to Marcus. "I'm sorry," Esca's voice broke and he swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry that -- "  
  
"Don't," Marcus interrupted. "It's in the past. You still helped me, that's all that I care about." Marcus didn't like to think about their time north with the tribe. He was ashamed of how much he'd hated Esca then, how weak he had been, and how he had ever allowed himself to turn a blind eye to one human being owning another. It was an experience that had changed him entirely and even though he felt like a better man for having survived it, he still didn't like to dwell it.   
  
Esca reached over gingerly and brushed his hand through Marcus' hair. "I was never going to leave you there like that," he whispered as he shut his eyes. "I want you to know that."  
  
Marcus let his eyes slip shut and focused on Esca's hand as it gently passed through his hair. His breathing evened out and he felt himself drifting to sleep. "Thank you," he murmured before letting sleep overtake him.  
  
|.|.|.|  
  
Esca woke as the soft, first light of morning filtered through the trees. He smiled as he opened his eyes and found Marcus, still lying beside him, his face peaceful as he slept. Esca glanced up at the sky, trying to determine exactly how early it was. Clouds gathered in the distance and he had a momentary worry that his previous weather predictions wouldn't hold. "Marcus, wake up." He brushed Marcus' hair off his forehead.  
  
Marcus stirred, rolling over onto his back and mumbling something incoherent. Esca sat up slowly. "Marcus, it's morning," he said as he gently shook the Roman's shoulder.  
  
Finally, Marcus' eyes opened and he yawned. "It's still early, Esca," he complained as he rolled back over and curled up under their blankets. "We can sleep for a bit longer."  
  
Esca shook him again, a bit rougher than before. "It looks like it may rain after all," he said with a grimace.  
  
Marcus' eyes came open and he sighed, deep and ragged. "I'll pack up the blankets, you get the horses ready." He slowly pushed the blankets off and stood.   
  
Esca got to his feet and tended to the horses, watching as Marcus packed away their small camp. It didn't take them long, and soon they were back on the road heading for Calleva. The air indeed felt cooler than it had the day before, but it wasn't unbearable. The clouds still lingered in the distance and Esca pressed his horse to go a bit faster. Marcus, still half asleep in his saddle, lagged behind a bit as he dug more bread out of his pack.   
  
"Keep up, you're the one who doesn't want to get caught in the rain!" Esca called back to Marcus with a playful smile.  
  
Marcus nodded absentmindedly and urged his horse forward as he shoved some bread in his mouth. He passed a piece over to Esca when he finally caught up.   
  
Esca chuckled as he took the proffered breakfast. "Do you have anything _other_ than bread in there?"  
  
Marcus shook his head. "That's all that they had back at the tavern before we left. It was too early to get any other food still."  
  
Esca reached into his own pack and pulled out a handful of nuts he'd been rationing. He passed some Marcus' way and gave him a wry smile. "Otherwise you'll eat all your bread and be hungry in an hour." He laughed at the look Marcus gave him and popped his piece of bread in his mouth.   
  
Once they had finished their meager breakfast they picked up their pace, eager to stay ahead of the clouds that still lingered in the sky. Esca kept a careful eye on Marcus for any signs of discomfort as they kept up their quick pace, and Marcus kept an eye on the sky for any signs of rain. They had traveled hours and covered significant ground when their surroundings started to become familiar.   
  
Marcus cleared his throat and looked over at Esca. "We should stop in town before we go to Uncle Aquila's."  
  
Esca looked over at him, a touch of confusion clouding his face. "Eager to catch up on local gossip from the merchants?"  
  
Marcus laughed and shook his head. "No, no, we'll need to get your manumission papers taken care of." Again, Esca shot him a look of confusion. "The papers that will officially make you a free man," Marcus explained delicately.  
  
" _You_ made me a free man." Esca said seriously.   
  
"There are still some forms to complete and such. It won't take long."  
  
"Always so many formalities with you Romans."  
  
Marcus chuckled. "I know, but it's important. The sooner we take care of it the better."  
  
Esca just shrugged. Marcus' word was good enough for him, but if Rome wanted paperwork and formalities and nonsense then he'd play along. It seemed important to Marcus as well, and Esca knew he couldn't deny the man anything. So he'd go to the government building in Calleva and he'd endure stares from Roman eyes, not for Rome, but for Marcus.  
  
Silence settled between them once more and they continued their ride. The sky darkened considerably as they rode, the wind picking up around them. Marcus spotted the buildings and signs of life first, laughing eagerly as he recognized the outlines of Calleva. They sped up, horses galloping at full speed.   
  
They finally came to a stop outside the small government quarters in the Calleva square. Marcus climbed off his horse quickly, just as thunder boomed off in the distance. Esca climbed off his own horse and looked around, merchants already coming out from their stalls to get a look at the two men who had just swept into town. They secured their horses as they ignored the eyes on them.   
  
Esca froze for a moment, staring at the building in front of them. It was smaller than the one they'd first stopped at when they'd crossed the wall, where they'd laid the Eagle out on a table and started new chapters in their lives. But this building, just as the last, promised yet another a new chapter for them. Marcus bumped his shoulder against Esca's and gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
The inside wasn't nearly as ornately decorated as the last building had been, but it was still well appointed and very Roman. Marcus spoke to man and he and Esca were escorted down a hall, introduced to another man, everyone speaking Latin so quickly Esca could barely keep up. It didn't matter to him much though, this was all just a formality to him.   
  
After more discussion in rapid fire Latin, and some in what Esca suspected was Greek, Marcus was handed some papers. He wrote his name where he was instructed and then passed them over to Esca with a smile. He pointed at a spot on the papers next to his own uneven scrawl and told him to sign. Esca carefully wrote his name and passed the documents back. He was then given papers of his own to keep. It was all over in a matter of seconds.   
  
As they stepped back outside, it began to sprinkle.   
  
"You're a free man," Marcus said with a wide grin, rain drops falling gently into his hair.  
  
"I was already a free man," Esca countered pointedly.   
  
"Yes, but now _no one_ can deny it." Marcus looked back over his shoulder at the building, at the men inside who were still staring at them.   
  
Esca nodded once. "Let's get going before it really starts to rain," he suggested, watching as gentle raindrops stained Marcus' tunic.   
  
Marcus turned back and met Esca's eyes, nodding in agreement.  
  
|.|.|.|  
  
Rain fell steadily as Marcus and Esca rode onto Aquila's property, their horses galloping as quickly as they could over the wet ground. Stephanos appeared in the doorway at once, checking to see who could possibly be approaching the villa with such a commotion. He disappeared inside and a moment later Aquila himself stood in the doorway, bright smile on his face.   
  
"It is good to see you, my boy!" Aquila called to Marcus as he and Esca slowed their horses and approached the front of the villa.   
  
"It is good to see you, too, Uncle!" Marcus all but jumped off his horse, moving quickly to embrace his uncle.  
  
Esca climbed off his own horse slowly and watched, a touch of melancholy washing over him, as Marcus and his Uncle smiled at one another. The feeling passed as Marcus looked back with a small smile just for Esca.  
  
"I heard rumors that two men had recently crossed the wall and returned some old Roman Standard," Aquila laughed, ushering Marcus and Esca into the villa.  
  
"The rumors were true for once! It's done, the Eagle is returned." Marcus beamed at his Uncle. "We were hoping you'd be so kind as to allow us to stay a few days, get some rest." Marcus laughed, clapping Esca on the shoulder. They stood close in the entryway of the villa, stealing glances at one another.  
  
"Of course, of course! I'll have Stephanos ready a room and get some extra food together for dinner. We'll have a proper feast at some point, certainly." Aquila smiled warmly at his nephew, not oblivious to the fact that the young man's hand still rested gently on Esca's shoulder. "I should let you two get changed into dry clothes. I'll see you for dinner."  
  
Stephanos showed them to a room, brazier already burning and clean togas laid out on the bed. He smiled and nodded at the two men before showing himself out. Marcus removed his tunic quickly and tossed it into a corner.  
  
Esca felt warmth spread over his cheeks as he took in Marcus' bare torso. They'd seen each other in all states of dress and undress north of the wall, it would have been nearly impossible for them to avoid it, but it seemed different in the confines of the warm villa. The stolen glances and careful looks were harder to conceal, harder to ignore.   
  
Marcus had lost some of his bulk north of the wall but he was still a solid man, still pleasing as ever to look at. Esca's eyes lingered on Marcus' broad shoulders and the warmth that had settled on his cheeks spread down over his throat. Marcus moved slowly to remove his braccae, no doubt his leg was stiff from the cold, wet weather.  
  
Esca turned around to give Marcus a sense of privacy before he cleared his throat. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly. He turned his head and peeked over his shoulder, just to make sure Marcus wasn't having too much trouble he reasoned with himself.   
  
Marcus carefully bent his bad leg and removed his braccae, tossing them in the same corner as his tunic. "I'll be fine," he assured as he put a dry toga on, fussing with all the fabric so that it laid comfortably over his skin. "Don't you want to change?" he asked, eying the second toga on the bed. "I could see if Uncle has something else you could wear for dinner if you don't want to wear the toga."  
  
Esca shook his head and turned back around. "I'll manage for the night I think," he said, a funny smile on his face as he looked at Marcus.  
  
"Is it crooked?" Marcus asked, looking down at his toga, readjusting it again.  
  
"No, it's just strange to see you in it. I'd forgotten what you looked like in one." Esca peeled off his tunic and tossed it in the corner with Marcus' discarded clothing. He turned back around again and took a deep breath as he stripped his braccae off.   
  
Marcus flushed, his eyes taking in Esca's pale skin, the tattoos on his body, the freckles he loved so much that were dusted across the man's skin. He would have been content then to just skip dinner and spend the rest of the evening studying Esca's lithe form.   
  
"Toss me that, would you?" Esca asked, turning slightly and pointing to the toga on the bed.   
Marcus swallowed thickly and tossed the garment at Esca. The Briton slipped it on quickly and turned all the way around, laughing as Marcus' brows shot up.   
  
"That ridiculous?" Esca asked, shifting the garment around on his body.   
  
"It looks fine," Marcus replied quietly. He stepped closer to Esca and straightened out some fabric near his pale collarbone.   
  
Esca held his breath as Marcus fussed over his toga, his fingers straightening things out, brushing against Esca's bare skin on occasion. "Do I look proper enough to dine at your Uncle's table?" he asked with a quiet laugh.  
  
"Yes," Marcus breathed, trailing his index finger over Esca's collarbone. The Briton shivered. Marcus rested his finger in the hollow of Esca's throat and met his gaze. Slowly, he inched closer to Esca, blood rushing to his head.   
  
A sharp knock at the door startled them both, and they stepped away from one another. Marcus called for whoever had knocked to enter. Stephanos opened the door just enough to peer inside and informed them politely that dinner was about to be served. Marcus thanked the older man and met Esca's eyes again. His breath came just as ragged as Marcus' and he fought the urge to crowd back into Esca's space and caress his face, run his fingers through his unruly blonde hair.   
  
Esca looked down at the floor as Stephanos gently shut the door. He could feel Marcus' eyes on him still, watching him carefully. "We don't want to be late for dinner." Esca whispered.   
  
Marcus fidgeted with his toga one last time before he opened the door and stepped out into the hall, waiting for Esca.   
  
They entered the dining room together and found Aquila already there, lounged out across one couch, a happy smile on his face as he sipped his wine. Marcus and Esca sat across from him on the other couch, both grabbing their wine cups and taking long drinks. The sky had grown darker since they had arrived and it seemed as though Stephanos had brought every candle in the house to the dining room. At least the room would be warm while they dined.  
  
"I know you must be tired, but I simply have to know... how did you do it?" Aquila asked with an eager smile.  
  
Marcus set his cup of wine down and glanced over at Esca. "Truly, I could not have survived the trip without Esca." He reached over and gently clasped Esca's shoulder. He smiled warmly at the Briton and then launched into the long tale of what had happened north of the wall. Aquila sat silently, enraptured by the story.   
  
The shadows on the walls grew longer as the night wore on, and Marcus focused on getting through the story. He omitted things where he felt it would be appropriate, focused more on areas he knew would delight a Roman audience, even if it was just his Uncle. Esca nodded in spots where it seemed fitting.   
  
Marcus became almost solemn as he described the moment when he'd given Esca his freedom, staring into the Briton's eyes as he spoke. Esca felt heat creep up the back of his neck as he stared back at Marcus, his face soft and full of admiration. The room suddenly felt stuffy and Esca took a long drink of his wine.  
  
"I'm proud of you," Aquila said fondly once Marcus was finished. "Both of you," he added quietly with a small smile for Esca.  
  
Marcus leaned over gently and pressed his shoulder to Esca's. He grinned wide at his Uncle, the joy and relief he felt undeniable. Esca looked over and stared at Marcus, so close in the warm candle light, and sighed. He would never tire of seeing Marcus so completely and totally elated.  
  
"Thank you," Marcus mumbled to his Uncle with a shy smile. "I'm very glad we were able to return the Eagle, but it would be a lie for me to say I wasn't also glad to be finished with it all. It was quite an exhausting journey."   
  
"Do you have any idea where you'll go now, what you'll do?" Aquila asked, a gleam in his eyes as he leaned forward.  
  
Marcus gave him a curious look. "Why do I feel like you have a suggestion?" he chuckled, shoulder still pressed to Esca's.  
  
Aquila's brows shot up and he tipped his head to the side. "Well, it's not for me to decide but... I may have heard the property across the lake will be unoccupied soon and I _may_ have thought of a certain nephew of mine that I was hoping to see again. It's not a large villa but it does have a small bath house attached and the land around the villa is good. Could be a nice place to relax after a long journey." He smiled playfully, pouring himself a bit more wine. "But then what do I know? You probably have better places to go than Calleva."  
  
Marcus looked over at Esca immediately and attempted to conceal the wild hope that bloomed in his chest. He swallowed thickly. "We actually decided we would like to stay here," Marcus explained quietly, "In Calleva."  
  
Aquila's gaze darted from his nephew to Esca, back and forth for a few seconds before he concealed a knowing smile behind his wine cup. "The two of you?" he asked delicately.  
  
Marcus nodded, Esca stared at his hands where they rested in his lap. They both fidgeted nervously, waiting for questions to be lobbed at them. Questions even they weren't entirely sure of the answers to.  
  
Aquila set his wine cup down on the table and studied the young men across from him carefully for a moment. "Well," he said with a wry grin, "The grounds _would_ be easier to keep up with two sets of hands."   
  
Marcus and Esca both exhaled. Aquila chuckled at the obvious relief they showed. Who was he to judge how they spent their days? They'd done the impossible, let them spend their days however they wanted.  
  
Aquila gave them both a warm grin. "Well gentlemen, I thank you for entertaining an old man such as myself for the evening. I must get some sleep now, though." Aquila stood from the table. "I trust you two can make yourselves comfortable and find your room on your own," he added with a chuckle as he passed through the dining room doorway.  
  
Esca stood first, ready to help Marcus up if he needed it, as always. Marcus stood, no assistance required, and they silently made their way through the villa. The lateness of the hour became more and more apparent as they walked away from the brightly lit dining room, the halls dark and cold. Marcus opened the door to their room earlier and found the brazier had been built up for the night, clean tunics and braccae laid out on the bed for them to sleep in, and a thin mattress had been dragged in and laid on the floor for Esca.  
  
"You don't have to use this," Marcus said quietly, nudging the mattress with his foot. "I can light the brazier in the other room if you'd prefer your own space for the night."   
  
Esca shook his head as he walked over to the bed and grabbed one of the pairs of braccae. "I'll be fine," he reassured as he turned away from Marcus and stripped his toga off. He tossed the garment into the corner by the door and pulled on the braccae. He could feel Marcus' eyes on him again, stealing glances as he changed.   
  
Marcus pulled his own toga off and quickly tugged on the remaining braccae. "Would you be interested in seeing the property Uncle talked about?" He grabbed a tunic off the bed and slipped it over his head, nervously awaiting Esca's reply.  
  
Esca turned back around and stepped closer to the bed, into Marcus' space, and grabbed the remaining tunic. "I would," he said with a small smile. He pulled the tunic on and tilted his head to the side. "Do _you_ want to see it?"  
  
"I do," Marcus replied quietly. There was nothing he wanted more in life, now that the Eagle had been returned, than to settle in a peaceful villa in Calleva with Esca by his side. He stared down at his feet, trying to hide just how excited he was. "Perhaps we could even see it tomorrow, it wouldn't be a long ride. We'll have to figure out, if we want the place, how we'll afford it but... it wouldn't hurt to look I suppose." He looked up and saw Esca smiling at him.   
  
"Then I guess we know what we're doing tomorrow," Esca quipped. He made his way through the room and blew out the candles Stephanos had lit and pushed the brazier out of the center of the room, a bit closer to the bed so Marcus would be warm enough in his sleep.  
  
Marcus watched Esca carefully as he readied their room for the night. He walked over and grabbed the mattress intended for Esca, dragged it from the foot of the bed, and positioned it so it laid on the floor right beside the bed. "I just hope it isn't still raining tomorrow," he laughed as he climbed into the bed. He felt his leg twinge as he curled up under the furs and blankets and did his best to ignore it.  
  
"I'm not going to make any more weather predictions," Esca laughed as he lowered himself down onto the mattress on the floor, facing the bed.  
  
Marcus stared down at Esca. The brazier cast a soft, warm glow through the room as the rain slowed outside to a gentle patter against the roof. Marcus sighed, completely content as he studied Esca's features in the dim light. "I'm glad you're here," he whispered.  
  
"As am I." Esca smiled, eyes already closed, blankets pulled up to his chin.   
  
|.|.|.|  
  
Esca woke the next morning to an empty room. The brazier barely burning, the sunlight soft and pale golden as it seeped into the room, the bed beside Esca unoccupied and made for the day. He sat up slowly on his thin mattress and looked about. There were sounds of life coming from the main house, so Esca assumed it couldn't be terribly early. He yawned and pushed his blankets off. Slowly, he made his way through the room and out into the hall.   
  
Two voices bounced off the walls, tones low and even. Esca walked out into one of the main rooms and found no one. He listened carefully and determined the voices seemed to be coming from the dining room.  
  
He was surprised when he found the space empty, assuming that Marcus and his Uncle had been having breakfast. The voices persisted, closer now. He peered into the kitchen and found the sources.  
  
Marcus stood beside Stephanos at a table with his back toward the doorway, watching as the older man mixed something in a bowl. "When do you know to add it though?" he asked quietly, pointing to a small cup of liquid on the table. Stephanos launched into a very informative description of what the batter should look like before adding the liquid in question.   
  
Esca chuckled as he leaned up against the doorframe of the kitchen. Marcus spun around in shock and Esca laughed even harder. He had flour and batter splattered over the front of his tunic. Marcus' mouth moved but no words came out. Esca stepped into the kitchen, a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Tell me you didn't _actually_ try to make Stephanos teach you how to cook," Esca laughed, studying the numerous stains on Marcus' tunic. Stephanos chuckled silently to himself as he added some liquid to the batter he'd been working on before.  
  
"It was going to be a surprise," Marcus almost pouted. "I was going to learn to make your little cakes, like I said."  
  
Esca reached out and brushed some flour off Marcus' tunic. He tilted his head to the side and smiled up at the Roman warmly. "I can't believe you," he laughed. "Poor Stephanos doesn't have enough to do in a day?"  
  
"Stephanos said he didn't mind!" Marcus insisted defensively.  
  
Stephanos shrugged and sprinkled something into the batter he was still stirring. "Young Aquila had a good enough reason," he said with a smirk, eyes never leaving his work.  
  
A cough from the dining room startled the three men in the kitchen, and they all carefully peered into the room. Aquila stood by the table, a bemused look on his face. "Is breakfast so elaborate today it requires three sets of hands?"   
  
Marcus shook his head and stepped out of the kitchen. "I was just having Stephanos show me some things. If I am ever going to have my own place -- " he shrugged as he trailed off.   
  
Aquila chuckled and clapped his nephew on the shoulder. "Oh my dear boy, when you have a place of your own there are far more important matters you will have to handle than cooking." He ushered Marcus farther into the dining room. "Entertaining guests, for example," he said with a wry grin. "News of your arrival traveled fast. Some government officials would like to come to dinner tonight. I can hardly refuse them. They want to hear of all your glorious exploits."  
  
Marcus furrowed his brow and stared at his Uncle. "Do they have to come?"  
  
"Marcus, they're government officials, it would be incredibly inappropriate for me to deny them any reasonable hospitality in my home," Aquila sighed.   
  
"Esca and I wanted to see the villa you had mentioned yesterday," Marcus countered, not unlike a petulant youth.  
  
Upon hearing his name, Esca silently stepped just inside the dinging room and stared at Marcus and his Uncle. He was reminded of the day Marcus had informed his Uncle he wanted to travel north of the wall. Esca had watched silently from another room while the men argued and Marcus declared his intention to take Esca with him on his journey. Esca made sure to keep quiet as he monitored their current discussion.  
  
"You certainly have time to do both, the day is still young," Aquila reasoned. He took a deep breath and studied his nephew. "I trust you will be back here for a late dinner," he said as he turned and started walking out of the dining room. "Let Stephanos know I'd like to take my breakfast on the veranda, would you?"  
  
Marcus watched his Uncle exit the dining room and sighed. Esca was by his side in an instant. Marcus' whole demeanor was tense, he seemed like he could dart from the room at any moment.   
  
"We're having company for dinner this evening," Marcus grumbled.  
  
"Who?" Esca asked.  
  
"Some local officials, I don't know. I don't care. They just want to gawk at me. They stripped my father of his honor -- " Marcus went silent and took a deep breath. He looked over at Esca, found the Briton staring at him with concern in his eyes.  
  
"I thought... When we returned the Eagle I thought you would be glad," Esca said delicately.  
  
"I am glad." Marcus turned his whole body toward Esca and smiled mournfully. "I'm glad they can no longer dishonor my father and my family but -- " he shrugged, trying to find the right words. "I don't want to sit around and smile for them and act like it's some type of kindness that it's fashionable to dine with me now! I didn't return the Eagle so they would invite me into their pretentious circles. I did it so they would no longer be able to make me feel ashamed, so I could live my life without their constant judgment lingering over everything I did."  
  
Esca stepped closer to Marcus and smiled kindly up at him. "I understand," he murmured. He wanted to take Marcus' hand, to wrap him up in his arms and soothe him and tell him everything would be all right.  
  
He settled for reaching out and placing a comforting hand on Marcus' shoulder.   
  
Marcus inhaled steadily, calming himself. "It would be foolish to let them ruin the whole day," he mused, staring out the dining room window. "We can still go see the villa."  
  
"We can," Esca agreed. "I'll help Stephanos get some breakfast together for us for the road. We can wash up and be on the way within the hour." The smile Marcus gave him was sweet and Esca felt his cheeks flush.   
  
|.|.|.|  
  
Their trip didn't take long, and Esca was thankful. Marcus' mood shifted with every pace they put between themselves and Aquila's property. He seemed happier, relieved to have something more pleasant to focus on than the impending dinner guests they were supposed to entertain.  
  
The property looked large enough, the small villa in good condition. At first glance Marcus could see decent sized stables and a barn, and plenty of space for planting a number of things. Marcus and Esca approached the fence of the property cautiously and looked around for any sign of the owner. Esca cleared his throat and nodded in the direction of a dark haired man who was hard at work cleaning out the stables and barn area on the property.  
  
Marcus called out to him and the man walked over and greeted them politely. Marcus made pleasantries with the man for a bit before he explained why they were there. The man nodded eagerly and opened the gate, allowing them onto the property.   
  
"My name is Felix, I know your Uncle!" the man said with a smile, extending his arm to greet Marcus properly. Esca stood slightly behind Marcus and simply nodded as he introduced himself to the man.  
  
"My Uncle told us this property would be vacant soon," Marcus said carefully, looking about the grounds.   
  
Felix nodded. "Yes, this is my father's place." He gestured around the property. "But I'm afraid he has grown too old to care for it on his own. After some discussion, we agreed he should move into my home with my family. He's already there, I'm just cleaning the place up now before I can sell it."  
  
"That is very kind of you," Marcus smiled warmly. "Would you mind if we looked at the property? We are in search of a place and being so near to my Uncle would be nice."  
  
"Oh, yes, of course! Your Uncle told me all about you! And your friend!" Felix offered Esca a genial smile. "It would please my father very much to know a man such as yourself had purchased his property!"  
  
Marcus gave Felix a tight smile and shook his head. "I am no one special."  
  
"You are Marcus Flavius Aquila, are you not? The man who recently returned the lost Eagle to Rome?"  
  
"I am but -- "  
  
"I knew it! Yes, please, I would be glad to show you the property!" Felix beamed at Marcus and began walking up to villa.  
  
"He is so excited to meet you, you're a local legend. Perhaps he will give you a better deal for the property if you humor him a bit." Esca shrugged, his eyes playful as he looked over at Marcus.  
  
Marcus laughed and shook his head, walking off to follow Felix.  
  
The villa opened into a comfortable main room, a large fireplace on the right wall. Two doors on the left led to generous bed chambers, a third door led to the private bath Aquila had mentioned. It was small but one could hardly complain, it was rare to find a private bath this far from Rome. The back wall had a door that led to a lovely veranda.   
  
Marcus and Esca chatted politely with Felix as he showed them through the space, Marcus patiently answering a few questions Felix had about their journey. With a wide smile, Felix waved them down the hall and listened carefully as Marcus described the strange language the people north of the wall spoke. Esca grinned mischievously at him.  
  
The hallway opened up into the dining room. There were nice windows that allowed plenty of light and framed a serene view of the lake. A small door led to the kitchen. There wasn't much space, but Marcus had no intention of hiring staff or buying slaves for their property, so it would suit them just fine. Everything was in working order and that was what mattered most.   
  
After showing Marcus and Esca the villa, Felix gladly showed them about the stables and barn. All the while Marcus peppered in little stories of their journey and Esca tried not to laugh when Marcus would exaggerate here and there to entertain their host. The tour had taken most of the afternoon and once Felix had shown them everything, Marcus and Esca meandered back over to the gate to talk amongst themselves.   
  
"He is so enraptured with your tales he is ready to just _give_ you the property," Esca chuckled, glancing over Marcus' shoulder at Felix.  
  
"He is a good man, I could never purchase this property for less than it is worth," Marcus said seriously.   
  
"He is a good man, to be sure, but it didn't hurt that you humored him. He _likes_ you now and people who like you will give you a better deal on things."  
  
Marcus squinted at Esca. "When did you become such a shrewd business man?"  
  
"That is just common knowledge, Marcus! People are nicer to people they like!" Esca laughed. "What do you think? Do you like the place?" he asked more seriously, still smiling at Marcus in the warm afternoon sun.  
  
Marcus glanced back at the villa with a soft smile. "I do." He tilted his head and met Esca's playful eyes. "Do you?"  
  
Esca leaned forward and grasped Marcus' forearm, just above his wrist. "I think it is perfect."  
  
Marcus turned at once and left Esca standing by the gate. At first, Esca was confused, but then Marcus called for Felix excitedly and they began having quite an animated discussion. Marcus walked back to Esca after a while, a delirious smile on his face.  
  
"He gave me a very good deal, I should be able to make arrangements to purchase it soon! I will have to borrow... oh it doesn't matter! We won't be able to do everything I had planned to at first but it will be well. I cannot wait to tell Uncle!" Marcus reached out and grabbed Esca's shoulder, pulling him into an embrace.   
  
Esca went willingly, wrapping his arms happily around Marcus' torso. "I told you to humor him," he laughed, face buried in Marcus' tunic.   
  
Marcus began to reach up to tangle his fingers in Esca's hair, but caught himself. He slowly released Esca from his grasp and stepped back. "We will have much to discuss. What we should plant, what type of furnishings we should purchase." He took a deep breath and grinned at Esca, laughter bubbling from his lips. "I think we will be happy here."  
  
Esca reached out and clasped Marcus' shoulder, stroking his thumb gently back and forth over the solid muscle beneath his tunic. "It's a peaceful place, generous land. It's quite perfect." He smiled, studying Marcus in the warm, spring sunshine on what would eventually become their property. The land suited him, he looked happier than Esca had ever seen him.   
  
Felix approached them slowly, waving as he came near, excited grin on his face. Esca chuckled lightly. "You're biggest fan is coming this way," he murmured to Marcus.  
  
Marcus turned his head and spotted Felix. He chuckled and shook his head ruefully. "He is a good man, Esca. Do not mock him so." Despite his words, Marcus chuckled harder as he acknowledged Felix and the man sped up.  
  
They discussed a few more things about the property and agreed to visit Felix's home soon to meet his family and tell their story to his father. Marcus and Esca chatted with him sociably for a while before they bid him farewell, carefully latching the gate as they made their way back to their horses.   
  
The sun was warm and golden as they traveled back to Aquila's. Marcus glanced over his shoulder and even though he could no longer see the villa he grinned wide, pure elation on his face as he imagined what their future would be. He looked over at Esca and laughed. "We should raise goats," he said excitedly.  
  
"Goats?" Esca chuckled, a curious expression on his face.  
  
"Yes, Goats! Their milk is quite profitable, as are their offspring. They're good animals to have. We could have some chickens as well." Marcus' grin rivaled the afternoon sun for brilliance and warmth.   
  
"We could raise a few horses, there's certainly enough room for your goats and chickens and a few horses. Horses will fetch even more money than goat's milk," Esca observed with a laugh.   
  
"Of course! We can get any horses you want." Marcus looked over at Esca, his hair shining in the afternoon sun, and felt a comfortable warmth settle in the center of his chest. He didn't think there was a prayer in existence that could convey just how grateful he felt. Spending the rest of his days with Esca was all he had desired since they had fought side by side with the members of his father's forgotten legion.  
  
"We have time to figure it out," Esca sighed contentedly. He looked around, realizing that soon the area around them would be land that abutted their property. He smiled at the thought. "It will be nice to be somewhere so peaceful." They rode in silence for a while, eyes taking in the tall grasses and numerous birds and critters that resided in the area. It truly was a peaceful area.  
  
Eventually, Aquila's property came into view and Marcus took a deep breath. "We'll get through dinner tonight and we can discuss everything more when the guests have left."  
  
Esca smiled warmly over at Marcus, admiring the joyous expression on his face.  
  
|.|.|.|  
  
They arrived back at Aquila's just as the household was becoming a whirlwind of activity. Aquila followed Stephanos through the house as they double checked that everything was in order for the arrival of the dinner guests. Marcus rolled his eyes as his uncle fretted over the place settings at the dining room table.   
  
"If they don't approve of your plates they can eat elsewhere," Marcus chuckled as he walked into the dining room.  
  
Aquila spun around and gave Marcus a disapproving glare. "I do not have time for your mood right now." Stephanos disappeared into the kitchen with a smirk as Aquila straightened out some utensils on the table.   
  
"We saw the villa," Marcus said nonchalantly, crossing his arms and he watched his uncle flit about the dining room.  
  
"And?" Aquila asked, brows raised, hunched over as he fussed with the place settings on the table.  
  
"I'm going to buy it."  
  
Aquila stood and faced Marcus, a grin spreading over his face. "That's wonderful, my boy!" He clapped Marcus on the shoulder and watched as his nephew smiled wider than he'd ever seen. "It's not a large villa but the land is nice, the two of you should be very comfortable there." He glanced at Esca where he stood silently in the doorway and offered him a small smile. He didn't have much of a relationship with the Briton, but that would undoubtedly change in the coming months with him and Marcus living so close. Aquila looked forward to it, a little excitement in his old age was good.  
  
"This is good news, and I'm immeasurably happy for you, but we're still having company tonight. You should go get ready," Aquila dismissed them with a laugh as he went back to perfecting his dining table.  
  
Marcus sighed and gave his uncle a tight smile. "I haven't forgotten. We will be ready, don't worry." He clasped Esca on the shoulder as he walked out of the dining room, leading the blonde out of the room with him. They made it to their room and found new togas laid out on the bed. "I guess he really wants to impress these officials." Marcus inspected the garments, running his hand over the soft, new fabric.  
  
"They will come and make themselves comfortable at your uncle's table, eat his food, drink too much of his wine, and then they will leave," Esca stated with a shrug. "Then we can discuss how many goats you want to purchase." He wanted to take Marcus in his arms and reassure him that the night would pass, that everything would be well in the morning. He fixed Marcus with a sly grin instead.   
  
"And how many horses you wish to purchase." Marcus smiled as he kicked his sandals off. "Let's get it over with then." He shook his head and grabbed one of the togas off the bed.  
  
The guests arrived just as the sun was disappearing below the soft hills of Calleva. Aquila stood tall and proud in the main room of the villa as he introduced the officials to Marcus and Esca. Marcus greeted them stiffly, his smile never reaching his eyes. They gave their names and titles, long formal things, and Marcus barely registered them through the animosity brewing in his chest. He comprehended enough to know the older, balding one had called himself Tiberius and the younger one with a round face was Quintus.   
  
Aquila lead everyone to the dining room, smiling as they were all seated around the table he'd fussed over for most of the day. Marcus sat next to Esca, thankful Tiberius and Quintus were across the table with his uncle. They chatted amiably as their food was served, Marcus and Esca mostly nodding blankly when appropriate.   
  
"We thank you for your hospitality," Tiberius said, tone dripping with arrogance. He took a healthy drink of wine and nodded silently, seeming to approve of what he'd been served.  
  
Marcus sneered and grabbed his wine cup, nearly draining it. He had promised his uncle he would be polite and sociable to their guests, he never said he wouldn't drink copious amounts of wine while doing it.  
  
He gestured for Stephanos to come refill his cup. Esca shot him him a sidelong glance.   
  
"We were eager to meet such a brave man," Tiberius went on, looking down his long, hooked nose at the food on his plate. He took a small bite of his dinner and seemed to decide it was worthy of his palate and took more quick bites. "You of course have to know how popular your story has become in Rome," he stated as he finished chewing his food.  
  
Marcus simply gave the man a tight lipped grin. Esca squinted across the table and watched Tiberius eat, thinking that the balding man reminded him very much of a bird pecking away at its food. He took a drink of his wine to hide his smirk.  
  
"Everyone wants to talk about the young man who took a slave of all people north with him to rescue the Eagle and preserve the glory of Rome." Tiberius added haughtily.  
  
"Esca is a freedman now, but I'm sure that part of the story hasn't reached Rome yet, has it? Probably hasn't even left the halls of the government building in Calleva yet." Marcus retorted. "And I was hardly concerned with the 'glory of Rome' while I was nearly freezing to death -- "  
  
"My nephew has always been honest to a fault," Aquila interrupted with a light-hearted chuckle. "Perhaps, Marcus, you would like to tell them yourself what transpired." He gave Marcus a pointed look, silently warning his nephew to behave.  
  
Marcus took another long pull of his wine and set the cup down forcefully. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and shrugged. "Very well," he sighed. He pressed his knee against Esca's under the table and glanced over at the Briton, giving him a quick, shy smile. If he couldn't behave for himself he would have to do it for Esca. He nodded once and began to tell Tiberius and Quintus about his and Esca's journey.  
  
The dining room was silent as Marcus spoke, only the sounds of utensils clinking against plates echoed off the walls. Esca nodded where appropriate, knowing Tiberius and Quintus had no desire to hear any input from him. The sky was completely dark when Marcus finally finished, and Esca exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.  
  
"I was quite impressed when I heard of your journey and success, but it is even more impressive to hear it from the man himself," Quintus said to Marcus. He seemed to be more sincere than his colleague at least, admiration in his voice as he spoke. "I am truly humbled that I can be present when you receive the good news!" Quintus smiled earnestly as he reached for his wine cup.  
  
"Good news?" Marcus asked, brow furrowed.   
  
Tiberius looked over at Marcus, face blank. "Journeying as you did was not an easy feat. You not only survived, but also returned the Eagle. Rome would like to repay you for your allegiance."  
  
"I didn't return the Eagle looking for rewards from Rome," Marcus countered indignantly. The last thing he needed was another trinket from Rome, a hollow gesture that he would stash away in a chest somewhere. Marcus felt Esca's hand land gently on his forearm beneath the table, and he inhaled slowly, trying to remember to behave for his sake.   
  
"Of course not, no honorable man does a great thing looking for a reward, but Rome is very appreciative of what you did," Quintus said quickly, hoping to placate Marcus.  
  
"They would like to reward you _financially_ ," Tiberius revealed sharply.   
  
"That is most generous! What good news indeed," Aquila said with a wide grin.  
  
Esca gripped Marcus' forearm tighter and glanced over at him, eyes wide for a moment before he regained his composure. He wanted to slip his hand lower and take Marcus' hand in his own, to lace their fingers together and share his excitement with him. Instead, Esca took a steadying breath and turned his attention back to Tiberius and Quintus.   
  
Tiberius studied Marcus for a moment, eyes calculating, before he wiped his mouth on a napkin. "It is a rather considerable sum." He laid a slip of papyrus on the table and slid it toward Marcus. "Take this note to any bank and you will be allowed to claim it."  
  
Marcus slowly reached over and grabbed the papyrus off the table. He glanced quickly at it, then slipped it into his lap and thanked Tiberius and Quintus seriously. Combined with the funds he received from his days as a centurion, Marcus surmised he would have more than enough to purchase the villa from Felix at the generous price they'd agreed to. The thought made him smile.   
  
Dinner carried on, but it was all noise and formalities after that for Marcus and Esca. They shared secret smiles as Stephanos served the little cakes Marcus had tried to help him make that morning. Periodically, they would smile and nod as appropriate but their minds were elsewhere as the conversation turned to current affairs and gossip.  
  
It was quite late when Tiberius and Quintus finally made their exit and Esca let out a sigh of relief. "Was it as awful as you had anticipated?" he asked as he and Marcus made their way back to their room.  
  
Marcus smiled wryly at him. "It wasn't quite as awful as I had anticipated. The Quintus fellow wasn't all bad. Tiberius, though -- " Marcus grimaced.  
  
"He reminded me of a bird, the way he ate! And that nose of his!" Esca quipped.  
  
Marcus laughed loudly as he pushed the door to their room open. "He was quite unsavory." He shut the door and smiled warmly at Esca. "At least it's all over now. We'll be able to afford the villa and some very fine horses."  
  
"And some goats," Esca chuckled as he started to prepare the room for the night.  
  
"Yes, my goats and my chickens too." Marcus smiled and watched as Esca blew out the candles and checked that the brazier was in a good spot for the night. Soon, they would have their own villa to ready for the night, and he and Esca would be completely alone as the sky grew dark and they built fires to keep warm. The thought made heat creep up the back of Marcus' neck and he ducked his head, trying to hide the ecstatic grin on his face.   
  
Esca came to a stop in front of Marcus, watching him carefully for any sign that he needed assistance. "Are you well?"   
  
"I am," Marcus whispered, an easy smile on his lips. He lifted his head and met Esca's gaze. "I am very well." He stepped closer and reached around Esca to grab a pair of braccae and a tunic off the bed. "We should go into town tomorrow. We can pick out all the animals for our villa."   
  
Esca held his breath, chills running down his arms as the weight of Marcus' words hit him. ' _Our villa_ '. He swallowed thickly and nodded. "I would enjoy that."  
  
Marcus grabbed the other pair of braccae and the tunic that were laid out on the bed and passed them to Esca. "Let's get some sleep then, tomorrow will be a busy day." He allowed his index finger to brush over the side of Esca's hand as he pulled his own hand back and stepped out of Esca's space. With a warm smile, he turned away from Esca and stripped off his toga, making quick work of pulling on the braccae and tunic.  
  
Esca turned and walked a few paces away, fumbling with his toga until he somehow managed to get it off. He hastily pulled on the braccae and tunic Marcus had handed him, glancing over his shoulder and discovering the Roman watching him shyly. Esca felt his face and chest flush. Silently, he made his way over to the thin mattress that rested on the floor next to Marcus' bed and laid down.   
  
Neither spoke as they made themselves comfortable beneath their blankets. Marcus glanced down at the mattress on the floor and found Esca staring up at him, a small smile on his face. Marcus smiled back and shut his eyes.   
  
|.|.|.|  
  
The next day Marcus and Esca woke early, eager to start their busy day. The sun had barely risen before they had packed themselves breakfasts and set out for Calleva. Their first stop would be the bank, to claim Marcus' reward money. They rode into town quickly, scarfing down their meager breakfasts as they traveled.   
  
Esca waited outside in the cool morning mist as Marcus disappeared into the temple where the banking transactions were handled. The air was crisp and clean, invigorating. Esca took a deep breath and thought about how happy he would soon be, living in a little villa just outside Calleva with Marcus.   
  
He thought about all they would need to do. Purchasing the livestock and furnishing the place, figuring out what to plant. It would no doubt be taxing work but Esca smiled thinking about it, about learning to cook in the small kitchen with Marcus or watching goat kids play around the barn, about building fires with Marcus at night to keep their villa warm as they laughed and talked about their day. A future wrapped up in happiness was not something Esca would have ever expected to find with a former centurion, but he had never expected to meet a former centurion like Marcus either.  
  
The air was warmer by the time Marcus exited the temple, excited grin on his face. Esca laughed as Marcus jangled the large bag of coins he'd been presented as they made their way to the villa. They found Felix working diligently, ensuring all the barn doors and shutters were sturdy and in working order. He smiled and waved enthusiastically as they approached, throwing the gate open to let them on the property.  
  
They all chatted politely for a few moments before Marcus announced that they had come to pay for the property. Felix grinned and ushered them inside the villa so they could do their business properly, indoors. In between some story telling and more promises to visit Felix and his family at his property, they paid Felix and the transaction was complete. The property was theirs. Felix wished them both good health and good fortunes, took one last look about the villa, and walked out the front door with a pleased smile.   
  
Esca walked over and stood in the front doorway, looking out on their new property. He watched the tall grasses outside the property fence sway in the gentle afternoon breeze, listened to the sounds of the small birds that called the trees in the area home. Marcus crowded into the doorway beside him and Esca sighed contentedly. He never thought he would experience such peace in his life ever again.  
  
Marcus wound his arm around Esca's shoulders and Esca looked up at him with a tender smile. He was so close Esca could have counted his eyelashes if he had wanted to. Slowly, Esca slipped his own arm around Marcus' back, settled it comfortably around his solid waist. "How many little goats are we going to be chasing after?" Esca asked, still smiling up at Marcus.  
  
"I don't know," Marcus laughed, looking down at Esca. He swallowed thickly when he realized how close they stood, huddled in the doorway together as they were. He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly he couldn't find the right words, distracted by Esca's bright eyes and the tiny freckles that dusted his cheeks. Marcus stood, unable to move, as he stared down at Esca, lost in his beauty.   
  
"What's wrong?" Esca asked, glancing down immediately at Marcus' knee. "Do you need to sit?" He looked around inside the villa and swore under his breath as he remembered the place was empty. "I can help you to the floor if you can't stand any longer just -- "  
  
Marcus cut him off with a gentle chuckle. "I'm fine, Esca. I'm just... happy." He sighed as he gazed into Esca's eyes. "Although, I do feel we would be even happier here if we had furniture."  
  
A bark of laughter escaped Esca's lips and he ducked his head, attempting to hide the blush creeping up his throat. "We should head back to town, visit the market." The two separated reluctantly and looked back into the villa, smiling brightly.   
  
They closed the villa up and strolled back to the gate where they had tied their horses up. Quickly, they were on their way once again, heading back into town to browse the merchant stalls.   
  
The town square was buzzing when they arrived, people meandering about from stall to stall in the pleasant weather. Marcus was off immediately to find the goats. Esca just laughed and let the Roman lead the way to the livestock portion of the markets. Marcus' face lit up with excitement as he rounded a corner and finally found what he had been in search of. Little baby goats, not more than a few months old, ran and played in a decent sized pen as an older man watched over them.  
  
Marcus knelt and extended his hand carefully, reaching out to pet a little black goat that approached him. He smiled, delighted, as the kid stood still and allowed Marcus to pet its baby-soft coat. "He is quite a good little goat." Marcus said as he turned to look at Esca, beaming.  
  
Esca laughed and shook his head. "How do you know?"  
  
"Your friend has a good eye for goats it would seem," the old man watching the goats chimed in.   
  
Marcus laughed loudly and turned his attention back to the animals. A little white goat had grown interested in him and walked over, inspecting Marcus' still outstretched hand.  
  
"Have you ever raised goats before?" the old man asked, squinting down at Marcus.  
  
Marcus shook his head and stood so he could address the man better. They spoke for a while about the animals that were present, the ones the man had back at his farm, how long he had raised goats. Esca watched silently, a comical smile on his face, as Marcus became enchanted with the man and all the wisdom he possessed about the little animals.   
  
The afternoon stretched on and eventually, after much discussion with the old goat farmer, Marcus and Esca agreed to purchase four goat kids. The black and white goats Marcus had seen first, plus another white one and a little brown one would all be delivered to their property. Marcus beamed at Esca as they wandered away from the goat farmer.  
  
They roamed the stalls together after that, looking over furnishings and cooking utensils, picking out things here and there as they went. By the time the merchants had started packing up their stalls and the sun had begun to sink lower in the sky, Marcus and Esca had purchased most of the furniture they would need for their villa and agreed upon delivery dates with the various sellers. They agreed to return later in the week to look at the horses.   
  
"I would like to spend one more night at Uncle's, if that is all right," Marcus said carefully when they were finally back on the road, leaving the market. "I want to at least thank him and say a proper good by before we move."  
  
"He also has beds for us to sleep in." Esca chuckled as he looked over at Marcus.   
  
"That is true," Marcus replied with a bark of laughter.   
  
They traveled quickly as the sky grew dark around them and made it Aquila's just as the last traces of light began to disappear below the horizon. Aquila welcomed them inside and congratulated them heartily on the purchase of the villa. He ushered them into the dinging room and listened to Marcus and Esca explain their plans for the property as dinner was served.   
  
Aquila laughed as Marcus described the goats they'd purchased, and he listened intently when Esca spoke about his ideas for raising horses. He wished them good fortune and tried to contain his excitement as he looked at the two, overjoyed that his nephew seemed to be truly content with his future.  
  
By the time Marcus and Esca retired to their room for the night, they were exhausted. They changed out of their clothes quickly and began their little routine of readying their room for the night. Marcus arranging Esca's mattress carefully by his bed, Esca making sure all the candles were out and the brazier was in a good spot in the room.   
  
As Marcus finished arranging Esca's mattress and began to stand, he yelped loudly and stumbled back onto his bed. Esca rushed to his side in an instant. His eyes were wide as he urged Marcus to tell him what was wrong, how he could help, his hands laying on Marcus' shoulders gently.  
  
"It's just my leg, I must have over-worked it today. I'll be fine," Marcus grimaced, his hands already rubbing at his knee.   
  
Esca sat down on the bed beside Marcus and laid his hands gently over Marcus'. "Show me, so I can help," he whispered as he met Marcus' eyes.   
  
Marcus took a steadying breath and nodded once before he slipped his hands out from under Esca's. "It goes best if you start here," he whispered as he took Esca's hands in his own and guided them to the area on his thigh above his knee. Without breathing, he worked Esca's fingers over his flesh the way he'd been shown, carefully massaging the knots and stiffness out of his muscles.   
  
Marcus sighed as their fingers worked in tandem over his knee, finally feeling a bit of relief from the pain that had seized his leg. He leaned against Esca and released his fingers. Esca glanced at him quickly as he continued to knead the stiffness out of Marcus' leg on his own.   
  
"Thank you," Marcus whispered as his eyes fell shut. "I think I will be able to sleep now."  
  
Esca stilled his fingers and let his hands rest gently on Marcus' knee. "Are you sure?" he asked, barely audible.  
  
Marcus just nodded, still leaning heavily against Esca's side.   
  
Esca smiled as he reached up and brushed Marcus' hair off his forehead. "Lie down," he instructed softly.   
  
Marcus kept his eyes shut as he laid back on his bed and shifted around to make himself comfortable. Esca stood and gingerly pulled the blankets and furs up over Marcus' body, ensuring that he would be warm enough in the night. By the time Esca lowered himself down onto the mattress on the floor, Marcus was already asleep, his face free from any trace of pain. Esca smiled warmly and let his eyes slip closed.   
  
|.|.|.|  
  
The next morning was little more than a hectic blur for Marcus and Esca. They woke early and again packed themselves some meager breakfasts so they could be on their way quickly. Marcus and Esca both gave their thanks to Aquila for allowing them to stay with him, and insisted he would have to visit them soon.   
  
Morning dew drops were still visible on the blades of grass surrounding their property when Marcus and Esca arrived. They got their horses situated in the stables, warm and safe and fed, and then made their way to the front of their property. Side by side, they stood in front of their villa and smiled. Noise from the road caught their attention and they turned just in time to see the merchant they had purchased furnishings from approaching the gate. They greeted him excitedly and agreed to help him unload their purchases.   
  
By noon, their villa was mostly furnished. They would need to purchase things here and there to make the place truly comfortable, but for the time being what they had gotten would work for the two of them.  
  
Esca watched Marcus carefully as he walked out of the room they had decided would be his, looking for any signs of pain or fatigue from moving the furniture. Marcus just smiled easily at him and sat down in the chair next to Esca's in the main room.  
  
"It looks like a true home," Marcus sighed as he looked about the room. A fur laid out on the floor between their chairs and the fireplace, a small hutch stood against the opposite wall. There was a shelf with a hook on the wall near the front door. It didn't look half bad for a villa that had just been moved into that morning.   
  
"We'll need a couple more chairs if we ever want to have guests," Esca mused with a small smile. "Maybe a proper lounge for the dining room table if we don't want to horrify your Uncle when he visits."  
  
Marcus laughed and stuck his foot out, running it over the soft fur spread out on the floor. "We have time," he reassured.  
  
Esca hummed in agreement and shifted in his chair, getting comfortable. "We will need to start planting right away," he offered quietly. "It will be too hot to plant much in a few weeks."  
  
Marcus nodded thoughtfully. "I don't know much about growing things here," he admitted with a chuckle. "Why don't you head back to the market tomorrow and pick out a few things, you'll know better than I will what will grow well here. I can stay here and keep an eye out for the goat farmer."  
  
"Should I purchase some chickens while I'm there as well?" Esca asked, a teasing tone to his voice.   
  
"Yes, the chickens I completely forgot!" Marcus sighed.  
  
Esca laughed and shook his head. "No matter, I will buy a couple. We should be able to build them a nice coop beside the barn. I can look at the horses while I'm there as well. I was thinking I could get just one for now, try to breed my mare. She is a good horse, and if I can find her a suitable mate we should be able to get a good price for the foal."  
  
"Very well," Marcus nodded, smiling over at Esca. "Would you like to cook dinner tonight as well?" he teased.   
  
"No, that is your domain, remember?" Esca laughed.  
  
Marcus rose from his chair and shrugged, a sly grin on his face. "You'll have to eat whatever I fix and to be honest, I'm not sure I did too good of a job shopping for the pantry."  
  
"I'm sure whatever you make will be better than raw rat."  
  
"Please, Esca, I told you never to bring that up. It turns my stomach just to think of it." Marcus grimaced as he stepped over Esca's outstretched legs on his way to their little kitchen.  
  
Esca just chuckled as he watched Marcus go. He stared at the fireplace once Marcus was out of the room, thinking about how many nights they would spend in front of a roaring fire, talking over their days. His eyes grew heavy and he slouched lower in his chair, letting his head rest against the back of it. He slowly fell asleep, a soft smile on his face.   
  
Marcus woke him some time later and shoved a bowl of something that smelled edible into his hands. "Not bad," Esca said sleepy around a mouthful of stew.  
  
Marcus offered him a pleased smile and raised his spoon to his lips. "Better than rat," he concluded as he ate another spoonful.   
  
They ate slowly, discussing more plans they had for the villa and how they would go about selling the goods they produced. It was dark out by the time they finished their meal, and Marcus gathered their dishes and took them back into the kitchen.   
  
"I will wash everything tomorrow, I am far too tired to work in the kitchen anymore tonight," Marcus declared as he wandered back into the main room.   
  
"We should sleep, tomorrow will be another long day." Esca stared at the door that now lead to his room. "Do you need help preparing your room for the night?" he asked, trying to mask the hope in his voice.  
  
"I should be able to manage," Marcus mumbled as he opened the door to his room.   
  
Esca stood and made his way to his room. "Good night, then," he said, glancing over at Marcus from the doorway of his room. Marcus nodded once and disappeared behind his door for the night. Esca sighed and shut his own door and started his nightly routine. The brazier was lit, the room pleasantly warm, he even had a bed of his own, but sleep wouldn't come to him. He thought of Marcus, alone in the next room. He'd grown so accustomed to Marcus' presence at night, his soft breathing and warm smiles. Listening to him fall asleep almost seemed part of Esca's nightly routine.   
  
Esca sighed and rolled over in his bed. He could temper the feelings in his heart if he had to, if that's what it would take for him to remain by Marcus' side. He would rather long for Marcus secretly for the rest of his days than to be separated from him. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to force himself to sleep.   
  
|.|.|.|  
  
The next few weeks unfolded in a similar fashion. Spring gave way to summer and the weather warmed. Marcus worked hard tending to the goats and chickens, Esca tended their garden when he wasn't busy seeing to the horses. They built a suitable chicken coop, and they gathered for meals together in front of the fire at the end of the day, usually so tired they barely spoke.   
  
Marcus would glance over his shoulder when he was tending to the goats and watch Esca where he worked in their garden, wondering how they had grown so far apart despite living under the same roof. Esca would sit alone in his room at night and wish he could listen to Marcus' soft breathing as he dozed off once more.   
  
It was a particularly warm afternoon some three weeks or so into summer when Marcus heard a sound he hadn't heard in quite some time. Esca was laughing, light and cheerful, over in the stables. Marcus patted their little black goat on the head and promised him he would return shortly. Esca was still laughing as Marcus walked through stable doors. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the dim light inside, looking around for whatever it was that Esca was so amused by.   
  
Esca spoke in a hushed tone, words unrecognizable to Marcus' ears. He took a few more steps into the stable and found Esca slightly hunched over, watching a little brown cat strut about through the hay scattered on the floor. Esca spoke to the small creature in his native tongue, a delighted grin on his face. Marcus leaned up against a post and laughed quietly.  
  
Esca stood and turned around, a bit surprised to find Marcus watching him. "We have a visitor," he said with a sly grin. The little cat wound itself between Esca's legs. "I think she wanted to get out of the heat for while." The cat mewed and Esca laughed. He stooped over and scratched her head.   
  
"Do we have anything she can eat?" Marcus asked, eager to do anything to keep the smile on Esca's face.   
  
"There's some of the pheasant we had last night left in the kitchen. She'd probably like that." Esca chuckled as the cat stood on her back legs, begging for more attention.   
  
Marcus disappeared out the stable doors and Esca sat down on the dirt floor. The cat climbed into his lap and he gently stroked his hand down her back. She began to pur and Esca lavished her with more praise in his native tongue, she seemed to enjoy the language. Esca laughed as she rolled over in his lap.  
  
Marcus returned quickly carrying a small bowl. He set it down beside Esca and the cat climbed out of his lap and began eating the leftover pheasant happily.  
  
"She's quite friendly," Esca laughed as he watched her eat.  
  
"She's quite hungry too." Marcus shook his head as he watched the cat devour all the pheasant he'd brought out. "Should we give her more?"  
  
"She'll need some water as well," Esca offered in response.   
  
The rest of their afternoon was quickly taken over by the little brown cat. They led her out of the stable and into the shade of the barn. She watched the goats with interest between servings of pheasant Marcus brought her from the kitchen. Esca sat cross-legged in the dirt grinning ecstatically as he scratched the cat's chin. Her coat glistened in the warm afternoon sun, a pleasant chestnut brown. She was curious about everything, but mostly she just seemed to want more attention from Esca.   
  
Marcus smiled to himself as he watched Esca play with her, warmth spreading in his chest. It had been weeks since he'd seen Esca smile so earnestly. Marcus offered to fashion the cat a little bed with some hay and a crate they had from their last trip to the market. Esca beamed up at him, the cat nudging her head against his hand. Marcus headed off to gather hay, the warmth in his chest spreading.  
  
When the sun began to set, and they had finished their work for the day, Esca led the cat over to the little makeshift bed Marcus had put by the front door of the villa. He watched with a delighted grin as the cat climbed into it and curled up. "She likes it," he smiled over at Marcus where he was leaned up against the front door.   
  
"We could go fishing tomorrow," Marcus suggested later, when the sky was dark and they had finished their dinner. He sat cross-legged on the fur in front of the fireplace, busy whittling away at a fresh block of wood. Esca laid on his back on the fur beside him, eyes shut and a small smile on his face. Marcus glanced over at Esca, his skin a delicate rosy tone from the warm light of the fire, and smiled. "If we're going to have another mouth to feed we should keep more food around."  
  
Esca's eyes came open and he rolled his head to the side, gazing over at Marcus. "You don't mind if she stays?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Of course not. She makes you happy," Marcus replied simply, a small smile tugging at his lips. "She'll need a name, though."  
  
Esca stared up at the ceiling and inhaled deeply. "Maeve," he whispered.  
  
"I like that."  
  
"It was my mother's name."  
  
Marcus' carving came to a halt. He looked over and studied Esca carefully. The blonde lay still, staring up at the ceiling, barely breathing. A tear slid down his face, then another. Marcus set his carving off to the side and immediately laid himself down on the fur next to Esca, desperate to soothe him.   
  
More tears came, streaking over Esca's skin, falling into the soft bur beneath him. Marcus took a deep breath and hesitantly covered Esca's hand with his own. Esca seemed to break then, full sobs wracking his body. "I miss her. All of them," he choked out.  
  
Marcus scooted over and gently laid his head near Esca's collar bone, his forehead resting against the column of Esca's throat. He laid his hand over Esca's chest and began to rub small, soothing circles over his heart. "I'm sorry," he murmured. His voice sounded unbearably loud, breaking through Esca's sobs. His heart felt like it was being torn from his chest, seeing Esca in such distress. He reached up slowly and wiped Esca's tears from his face.  
  
Esca took a deep breath, exhaled it slowly, tried to calm himself. Marcus' hand drifted into his hair and he ran his fingers through his soft blonde tresses. The tears slowed, and Esca took another steadying breath. He felt Marcus shift beside him, his hair tickling the underside of Esca's chin.  
  
"Do you... do you want to talk about them?" Marcus asked quietly, raising his head so he could study Esca's face.   
  
Esca nodded slowly. Marcus laid his head back down and Esca told him about his mother. The breakfasts she would make him and his brothers and their father before they went out on a hunt, the songs she used to sing him when he was a boy, he talked about his mother until he was hoarse. Marcus laid with him, rubbing gentle circles over Esca's chest.  
  
Eventually, the fire began to die down and Esca grew very quiet and still. Marcus raised his head and found Esca had fallen asleep. Marcus brushed his blonde hair off his forehead and smiled, pressing a feather-light kiss to his temple. He laid his head back down and made himself comfortable.  
  
|.|.|.|  
  
The summer days grew shorter, the nights grew colder, and Maeve's little bed was brought inside. The cat had grown fatter since she'd found her way to Marcus and Esca's little villa, and Marcus worried Esca would feed her so much she wouldn't be able to hunt the mice that tried to scurry onto their property. Esca would just laugh and toss her more of whatever it was they were eating for dinner.   
  
Their nightly routine changed with the seasons. They never purposefully discussed it, but every night after dinner Marcus and Esca would gather in front of the fireplace on the soft fur and talk about their families. They would share stories from their childhoods and laugh and curl up together with Maeve at their feet and fall asleep wrapped up in warmth and joy.   
  
Marcus' knee became stiff from sleeping on the cold floor night after night, but Esca was happier, he smiled more and laughed louder, so Marcus ignored it. He spent his mornings in the small bath, soaking and massaging his knee so he could still work around the villa. It was a small price to pay for Esca's contentment.   
  
The first real rain of the autumn season began early one morning. Esca sighed as he woke to the sound of it pattering on their roof. He rolled over on the soft fur and found Marcus still sprawled out beside him, a gentle smile on his sleeping face. Esca smiled and watched him sleep for a bit, content to enjoy the peace of the morning for a little longer.   
  
Eventually, he yawned and reached over, laying his hand on Marcus' chest. "Marcus, wake up, it's raining. We have a lot to do," Esca whispered, gently shaking him.  
  
Marcus mumbled something unintelligible and opened his eyes. He smiled lazily when he realized Esca was leaning over him and he reached up and brushed the blonde's hair out of his eyes. "It's too early," he complained sleepily.   
  
"The rain doesn't care what time it is, or how tired you are," Esca countered with a laugh.   
  
Marcus sat up with a groan and scrubbed his hands over his face. "Fine," he sighed.   
  
Esca scrambled to his feet and offered Marcus his hand. Marcus took it with a smile and Esca hauled him off the floor. They snatched their cloaks off the hook by the door, slipped their feet into their heaviest boots, and together they marched outside to start their work for the day.   
  
The sky was grey and dreary, the ground already muddy, as cold rain beat down steadily over their property. Esca pulled his cloak tighter around himself and glanced over at Marcus. With a determined nod, he headed for the garden to make sure their plants would survive the rains. Marcus carefully headed to the barn to check the goats and chickens.  
  
Thunder rolled through the area by the afternoon and the sky turned darker and more ominous. Esca, after working to make sure their garden would survive the storm, made his way to the stables to check on the horses. He whispered to the animals as he doled out more hay and fed them some old carrots and apples they kept in a bucket in the corner. They'd been able to purchase a young, sand-colored foal and  
  
Esca made sure to give him extra carrots, hoping to distract him from the worst of the thunder.  
  
Once the horses had been fed and brushed, Esca headed back out into the rain. The ground was far muddier than it had been that morning and he took slow, careful steps as he tried to make his way back to the villa. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Marcus trudging his way across the muddy ground, headed for the chicken coop, arms full of hay. The Roman took a few slow steps before he seemed to lose his footing and fell, landing flat on his back in the mud.  
  
Esca took off as quickly as he could, trying to keep his footing in the thick mud. "Are you all right?" he called as he got closer to Marcus, still flat on his back in the mud.  
  
Rain splattered over Marcus' face and he squinted as he tried to look up at Esca. "I'll be fine," he reassured.  
  
Esca reached down and helped Marcus to his feet. "What were you doing?" he called over a loud peal of thunder. He kept a tight grip on Marcus' shoulders, trying to help keep the man upright.   
  
"I was trying to take more hay to the coop, so the chickens would be warm and have enough to eat over night, but my leg," Marcus leaned over and clutched his knee, "it froze up."  
  
Esca pulled one of Marcus' arms around his shoulders. "Let's get you inside." Carefully, he began leading Marcus back to the villa. Esca knew he had to be in serious pain when he didn't refuse the help.  
  
They made it back inside the warmth of the villa, soaking wet but unscathed. Esca lead Marcus directly to the private bath. The room was fairly dark and the two felt their way around. Esca found the little stool they kept in the corner and gently lowered Marcus onto it.   
  
"I'll get the water ready for you and then I'll go back out and make sure the chickens get their extra hay," Esca said as he lit some candles.  
  
A thousand replies came to Marcus' mind. He wanted to tell Esca to stay, to help him care for his knee, to strip off his own wet clothes and climb into the warm water with him. Uncertainty gripped him and he remained silent. They spent every night gathered in front of the fire, falling asleep together on the soft fur on the floor, but Marcus' mind still told him Esca saw him only as a friend. The Briton couldn't possibly have the same feelings Marcus had come to accept since they'd traveled north. He would remain silent if it meant keeping Esca by his side and happy.  
  
"Do you need help?" Esca asked, pulling Marcus from his thoughts.  
  
"I can manage, thank you." Marcus gave him a tight-lipped smile.  
  
Esca nodded once and stared at the floor. "I'll go see to the chickens then," he said quietly. He was out of the room in the blink of an eye.   
  
Marcus sighed as he peeled off his wet clothing and lowered himself into the bath. The hot water eased his aching knee and he leaned his head back, letting the steam ease his mind as well. His eyes fell shut and he smiled to himself, thinking about Esca tending to their little chickens.   
  
A soft knock at the door startled Marcus and he opened his eyes. The room seemed darker than he remembered. A second knock at the door demanded his attention. "Come in," he called, confusion in his voice.  
  
Esca barely opened the door and peered inside the room. "Are you well?" he asked, just above a whisper. Concern clouded his features.  
  
"I'm fine, Esca," Marcus reassured. "What's the matter?"  
  
"You've been in here quite a while, over an hour now. I was worried. I just... I wanted to make sure you were all right." Esca glanced around the room, stared at the candles, looked anywhere but directly at Marcus.   
  
"I must have fallen asleep," Marcus chuckled. "I'm fine, really. I should probably get out now, though, the water isn't very warm anymore." He moved his hands through the water, watched it slosh through the tub.  
  
"I'll get you some dry clothes," Esca said as he ducked out of the room.  
  
Marcus barely had time to climb out of the tub before Esca returned. The blonde averted his gaze as he set Marcus' clothes on the stool and then saw himself out. Marcus took his time drying himself and putting on his clothes, contemplating the odd mood that seemed to have settled between him and Esca. One by one he blew the candles out and exited the little bath.   
  
Rain still fell outside, thrumming on the roof of the villa, filling their home with gentle noise. Marcus slowly walked out into the main room and found a fire already roaring in the fireplace. Esca sat on the fur in front of the fire with a blanket draped around his shoulders. He glanced over his shoulder and offered Marcus a soft smile as he approached the fireplace. Marcus sunk down onto the fur beside Esca and carefully stretched his bad leg out in front of him.   
  
Once Marcus was comfortable, Esca leaned forward and grabbed a bowl off the fireplace. "Here, eat," he urged quietly as he passed the bowl to Marcus.  
  
Marcus hungrily tore into the stew and hummed appreciatively as he ate. "Thank you," he mumbled inelegantly around a mouthful of food. Esca smiled over at him like he hadn't seen him in months, relief in his eyes. Marcus wanted to take his hand, ask him if he was all right. "Did Maeve get her usual portion?" he asked instead as the cat sauntered over and began rubbing at his outstretched leg.   
  
"Yes," Esca chuckled. "Someone had to test if it was edible."  
  
Marcus shook his head, a smile on his face as he finished up his dinner. He set the bowl on the floor and Maeve was over in an instant to inspect it for scraps. "See, it's perfectly edible, she's back for seconds," Marcus laughed as he watched Maeve lick the bowl clean.  
  
Esca leaned over and rested against Marcus' side. "I'm glad your leg is better," he sighed after a while as he stared into the fire. "I was worried," he whispered, eyes never leaving the flames. "When you fell I thought... then you spent so long in the bath I was worried you were so injured we would have to send for a doctor." He blinked tears from his eyes and pulled the blanket around him tighter.  
  
Marcus wound his arm around Esca's shoulders and reached up, running his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. Esca leaned into his touch and shut his eyes. "I'm sorry," Marcus whispered.  
  
Esca turned his head and blinked at Marcus, confusion clouding his gaze. "What are _you_ sorry for?"  
  
"That I worried you. I'll be fine," Marcus reassured.  
  
Esca stared at Marcus, studied his face carefully as the firelight flickered over his features. Slowly, he reached over and cupped Marcus' face, his thumb brushing gently over his cheek. He took a shaky breath, leaned closer and rested his forehead against Marcus'. "I'll always worry about you," Esca breathed.  
  
"Why?" Marcus asked, barely audible over the crackling fire and the rain pattering against the roof.   
  
Esca tilted his head and slowly pressed his lips to Marcus'. Marcus didn't pull away and Esca slid his hand into his hair. "I love you," Esca whispered against Marcus' lips.   
  
Marcus' eyes opened quickly and he sat back, staring at Esca.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was never going to tell you, I shouldn't have... I know you are a proper Roman and -- "  
  
Marcus leaned back into Esca's space and kissed him again, more urgent than before. He parted his lips and deepened the kiss, his hands drifting to Esca's waist and pulling him closer. "I care nothing about the opinions of Rome," Marcus said as he pressed gentle kisses to Esca's lips. "Yours is the only opinion I have cared about for some time," he confessed, trailing kisses along Esca's jaw.   
  
Esca ran his hands through Marcus' hair and kissed him back passionately. With his hands tangled loosely in Marcus' hair, Esca laid back on the fur and took Marcus with him. He delighted in the feeling of Marcus' solid, warm weight atop him. Suddenly, Marcus pulled away from Esca and winced.  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot spend another night on the floor," Marcus sighed, carefully getting to his feet. He hunched over and rubbed his knee.  
  
Esca stood and took Marcus' hand in his own. With a coy grin, he led them to Marcus' room. Marcus pulled the blankets back and sat down on the edge of his bed and watched as Esca made quick work of lighting the small brazier in the room.   
  
Esca turned and walked over to Marcus, stood between his knees, and gently took his face in his hands. He pressed gentle kisses to his cheeks, across his forehead, soft little pecks to his lips.  
  
Marcus wound his arms around Esca's waist and pulled him back on the bed with him. "Are you sure?" he whispered, staring up into Esca's eyes.  
  
Esca thought back to the night they had spent in the little tavern months ago, when they had decided to return to Calleva, and Marcus had asked him the same thing. _Are you sure?_ Esca trailed kisses down Marcus' throat, nuzzled at his collarbone. "I'm sure that I love you," he murmured before his kissed Marcus ardently.   
  
Later, as the brazier began to die down and the rain slowed outside, Marcus laid in his bed, his head pillowed on Esca's chest. He sighed contentedly as he took Esca's hand in his own and laced their fingers together. "I love you," he whispered, kissing one of Esca's knuckles. "I love you," he repeated, kissing another knuckle.  
  
Esca laughed sleepily.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Esca ran his fingers through Marcus' hair, a delirious grin on his face. "And I love you. I'll even love you in the morning but I have to sleep first."  
  
Marcus smiled and shut his eyes. Esca listened carefully as Marcus began to drift off, his soft breaths ghosting over Esca's bare chest. It was the only way Esca wanted to fall asleep for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> My working title for this was: "the millionth 'they buy a farm and are soft together' story that no one asked for but I wrote anyway."
> 
> This was one of the first pairings I ever wrote for and after a recent rewatch of the movie I knew I wanted to write more. I didn't intend to write as much as I did but I really enjoyed revisiting the characters and it just sort of happened. I hope it's half as good as the other works here, honestly so many in this fandom are some of my all time favorite works! 
> 
> I apologize for any historical inaccuracies, I tried to research as much as I could but google only gets one so far.
> 
> [tumblr](https://imwritesometimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
